


He Never Knew

by Lynx_The_Jinx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_The_Jinx/pseuds/Lynx_The_Jinx
Summary: A small drabble about love





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this very short drabble, I just wanted to write something short for my babes and it turned sad-ish, Idk why
> 
> [This is also posted on my Tumblr]

Humans have never been known for being nice. They have never been known for being trustable. Still we believe in love. Still we put our happiness in the hands of another. Still we get sad and surprised when we get hurt. Why is that? Why do we do this to ourselves? 

Matsukawa Issei had no idea. 

That is until he met Hanamaki Takahiro. 

As soon as he saw that sly smile he knew exactly why. The instant he heard Hanamaki’s laugh, he knew. Not in a way that he would be able to explain it to anyone else however. because what he felt was to personal for anyone else to understand. And maybe that’s how it was supposed to be? Personal, unique and just for him alone. 

He could have acted one those feelings. He could have maybe gotten the love of his life. Or at least he could have gotten to feel how it felt to be loved by someone special. 

But Matsukawa Issei never wanted his happiness to be dependent on someone else. So he never said it. 

Hanamaki Takahiro never knew that Matsukawa loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ymir-pymir-dancing-titan.tumblr.com  
> Please come talk haikyuu with me!!


End file.
